Love always ends painfully
by SasunaruPWNZ
Summary: Koori Niwazaki is a little girl who has a special Kekegenkai, Sasuke and Naruto find out this special technique and now have to protect her from the evil ninja's that want this special kekegenkai.Koori finds something she has never felt before.Plz review!
1. Koori Niwazaki New to town

Okies so I had a dream that ummz, there was a new character added no sakura HAHA, and there was a new girl named Koori-san, don't ask me why i dreamed this i honestly dun know why it just happened XD and i got an idea, I know for all sasunaru fans im sor

Okies so I had a dream that ummz, there was a new character added no sakura HAHA, and there was a new girl named Koori-san, don't ask me why i dreamed this i honestly dun know why it just happened XD and i got an idea, I know for all sasunaru fans im sorry i didn't write a fan fic on them but my dream gave me TONS OF IDEAS sowwy D:

Anyways **I don't own Naruto… i own my dream, BUT I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SORRY OK? D:**

Prologue:

This is after sasukes family was murdered. Everyone is young…. That's just about all the info i can give you sorry that i cant give you more than that XD

Chapter one, there first meeting.

Koori san is the narrator :P

Ages:

Koori-san: 7

Sasuke:8

Naruto:7 ½ XD

Everyone else.. 7-8 years old.

* * *

I walked down the hall nervously to my new classroom. (I just moved from

the land of snow BTW.)

-inside the classroom—

Iruka sensei walked to the front of the classroom and said "All right everyone today, since this is the first time in this classroom i would like everyone to buddy up and they will share a little bit about themselves, and then we will go outside for a little activity."

Sasuke looked around the classroom.

Sasuke: _I already know everyone though; this is such a useless activity._

(Everyone reading, when stuff is italicized, it means they're thinking ;)

Iruka sensei announced "But before this activity starts I would like to introduce a new student.."

Iruke sensei walked to the door and let me in, i came in stumbling and i fell down. Everyone laughed at me but I couldn't figure out why… sometimes people are so confusing.

Iruka sensei looked down and said to me "Alright how about you introduce yourself."

I gulped and said softly "Umm. Well me name is Koori Niwazaki, I was born in the land of snow… and I love the color purple :3"

Iruka sensei told me to sit down and I did. I sat between two people, a boy with blonde hair and another guy with red face paint and a small dog on his head.

I sunk into my chair and listened to sensei.

"Alright now time for role-call, Shino (here), Hinata (here), Naruto (here), Sasuke (here), Choji (absent), Ino (here), Shikamaru (here), Koori (here), and kiba (here), ok now since there are only 8 of you today, you pair up with a partner you have 10 seconds."

SHikamaru paired up with Kiba, Hinata paired up with Ino, Naruto paired up with Shino, all that was left was koori and sasuke.

I looked around the room and the last person who didn't seem to have a partner was a small boy with dark black hair, and pale face.

I walked up to him and he looked up at me, i shivered for a moment, the look in his eyes were sad...

I looked at him and I said "Ummm," i stuttered "Would you please be my partner??" He looked back down and said "Yeah whatever..."

I sat in the chair next to him. _Man how more uncomfortable can this get._ Suddenly a blonde haired boy came up behind me and whispered "Hey there, Im Naruto Uzumaki!" I quickly turned around and accidentally hit him. "Don't do that!" I started breathing heavily.

Naruto sat up and said "Hey what did you do that for?" I quickly came back in reply "Don't scare me like that, I get scared really easily" Naruto got up and winced in pain. I looked and said "Are you ok, did i hurt you?"

Naruto looked at me, "Ya I fell and scraped my arm." I ripped off some cloth on my shirt and wrapped around where he got scraped. Naruto winced a little bit more and smiled, then said "Hey thanks" he then ran back to where Shino was standing.

Iruka sensei stood up from his chair and said "Alright now that we all have buddies we are going to share stuff with them, likes, dislikes, you get the point, start talking"

I looked at sasuke and said "You start" Sasuke sighed and started "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like a lot of things, but i hate a lot of things, my whole clan was demolished, and I am all alone."

As soon he said, 'My whole clan was demolished' I went into a flashback.

* * *

1 month ago

"Koori, mommy has to go to work today, im leaving you at the day care center today, ok? Let's go."

I got dropped, off and the first thing i did was i took a nap and when i woke up a lady was at my side and said "Koori-san, I am so sorry, your mother was on her way to work today, and was attacked and killed by traveling ninja from the land of the mist. Right now, the land of snow, cant take care of you so right now we are sending you to the hidden lead village, Konohagakure." She walked out of the room. I cried, and passed out and before I knew it I was on a ship, all my clothes in a suitcase, and all the money my mom had. I laid on the bed i was on in a fetal position. I decided because i was going somewhere, a warmer place i would need to get some new clothes.

I was escorted to the gates of the village and the first person I set eyes on was a man, with gray hair and his right eye was covered, and he had a mask. He was reading a book with a woman on it. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, and said calmly "So you are the orphan from the land of snow." I looked at him and said "How did you know that?"

"First of all I am an elite ninja and you have a coat on." He stated, I couldn't see it but i think he was smiling. I blushed out of embarrassment and said "Hi my name is Koori Niwazaki, It's really nice to meet you, but I have to be going I have a lot of stuff to do..." The man chuckled and said to me "Kakashi Hatake, and what do you have to do?"

I said "Well I have to find a place to live, clothes and food." Kakashi said "Because you are an orphan coming into this village we have an apartment for you, and some food, but you do have to find some new clothes before you have a heatstroke."

I nodded and said "Yea that's true, thank you for the help, what's the apartment number?" Kakashi pointed toward a tall red building and said "The people at the desk will show you, its number 210." I wrote it on my hand "Thank you, it was nice meeting you!" Kakashi nodded and continued reading while I went to the nearest clothes store. I purchased a thin long sleeved purple shirt, a white vest with a read circle on the back and green dots on the sides, and teal colored shorts, next I went to a hair stylist and got my hair cut, which is now down to the middle of my back and I got permanent curls.

I entered my new apartment later that day, i had a bed, a fridge, a bathroom, and a small closet, I put my stuff down, and laid down on my new bed.

--end of flashback—

* * *

I looked up at Sasuke and managed to say "That's … that's terrible im so sorry..."

I looked down "I guess its my turn now huh... well you already know my name, Im koori, I like sitting on the top of the apartment building at night and counting the stars, I love the smell of roses and i like being by myself… My family... I don't like to talk about"

Sasuke arched a brow and said "Alright, I guess were done... Worst activity ever." I whispered "I'll say"

"BELIEVE IT." The whole room turned there heads towards Naruto who was standing on a chair smiling proudly.

The whole room was silent for about a minute then Iruka sensei announced "Alright everyone. Now you and your buddy are going to go outside and pick a bouquet of flowers, let's see how good you guys can make a bouquet.

I glanced at sasuke and stood up i stepped outside the door and walked to the end of the hall side by side with him. It was the longest walk I have ever walked.

Once we got outside we crossed a street and over to a field with… pretty plants... _What are these things..?_

Iruka sensei "Ok everyone get with your partner today we are going to pick flowers." I raised my hand. "Sensei... what are flowers?"

Ino butted in and said "You don't know what flowers are?" everyone laughed and i blushed out of embarrassment.

Iruka sensei told me "Flowers are beautiful plants with different colored petals." I nodded and i looked around... i whispered to myself "There sure are a lot of these things..." Iruka sensei said to all of us "Now start picking flowers!"

I walked over to some purple flowers and picked some of those, then I saw this tall flower i was about to pick it but Sasukes hand grabbed my wrist and said "That's a weed, weeds aren't flowers, plus it has a bee on it." I looked at him "Oh… I knew that…"

Iruka sensei grabbed Sasukes arm and pulled him then whispered something in his ear.

Iruka sensei whispered to Sasuke, "Sasuke, because koori is new in town would you and Naruto like to show her around, Naruto can show her some fun places, and you can show her training grounds, you know maybe teach her a little bit about how to throw a shrudiken, or a kunai…"

Sasuke sighed and nodded saying "Fine, but don't expect me to enjoy it…"

I picked some red flowers that smelled delightful and yellow flowers with purple things on them. Ino came over to me and said "Those are pansies, they're pretty aren't they."

I smiled and nodded I pointed to the red flower, the one that smelled good and said "What are these?" Ino, rubbed her head a told me "I think there roses. )"

I smiled and whispered "Roses... they smell nice…" Ino nods and walks away over to Shikamaru. I walk over to Sasuke and smile saying "Aren't these pretty :D"

Sasuke glanced at them and said "Why are we picking flowers we should be training…"

I looked at my flowers and sighed "Well sometimes people need a break, especially ninjas they work a lot." Sasuke looked at me in confusion "Ninjas are always working, they don't have time for ' a break'" i looked at him stunned "Not even for family?"

Sasuke sighed and stated "Ninja's don't have time to express there feelings, therefore they cannot have a family, they are devoted to protecting there village."

I looked down sadly and said "Oh, so that's why Iruka sensei doesn't have a girl…"

In the distance you could here Iruka sensei screaming " I HEARD THAT!"

The academy bell rang and school was out, before we went Iruka sensei said "We will finish this activity tomorrow."

I started walking home when Naruto, and Sasuke came walking behind me. I started to walk a bit fast but they kept catching up. I was finally running until Naruto grabbed my foot and I tripped. I almost fell on my face when Sasuke caught me.

I said angrily "What are you guys doing?!"

Naruto said to me in reply "We are supposed to show you around town!" Naruto helped me up and I said "I don't need any help I have a map of the town!"

I walked to my apartment and opened the apartment door, on the way Naruto kept bugging me. He stopped talking and asked "Hey where are your parents?"

I froze. "Umm, uhh there… umm" Sasuke looked up. Naruto said "Where?"

I said "They're…. on vacation!" Naruto shrugged and said "Well if you don't need my help im going, Im hungry for some ramen…"

I waved "Ok seeya then" I put my bag down and sighed with relief.

"So what really happened to your parents?" Sasuke said calmly.

I totally forgot he was here!

I replied "What do you mean, they're at wo—"

"No there not, you stuttered when you said it, something else is happened to them. I'm actually not that interested, I just don't like being lied to, that has happened too much to me…"

I turned around to face him and his eyes were on me with a cold feeling to it. I shivered, just like last time, and I managed to say "They were… murdered."

Sasuke's eyes widened and said "Oh… um sorry bout that." I nodded and replied "It's ok, they were barely around anyways…" Sasuke nodded and said uncomfortably "Um, do you want to eat at my house? You know so you don't have to eat alone."

I smiled "I would like tha—no that's fine I can eat at my house." Sasuke said "Ok well then seeya tomorrow."

I nodded and replied "You too, bye." After the door closed I started crying and fell asleep.

**_--Sasukes POV, he's narrating in other words._**

_When I get home i have to polish my kunai. Its getting a bit rus- is, is koori crying?_

I put my ear to the door and I heard her crying. I was about to open the door to see what was wrong. But then things quieted down. I opened the door and it creaked open. Koori was on the floor quietly snoring. I picked her up and put her on her bed. I decided since I was here I would find some stuff out about her.

I opened her suitcase and found her ID card

Name: Koori Niwazaki

Gender: Female

Birthplace: Land of snow

Special : this kid has a special kekegenkai!

I read that last line over and over again, then I looked at her. _How could a wimp like her be a master at nin-jutsu and tai-jutsu?_ I dropped the ID card and walked out of the apartment.

"That's all I need to know so far." I ran home and grabbed something out of the fridge before I heard a knock at the door. I put the jug of milk down, and said "Who is it."

Kakashi Hatake opened the door "Sasuke I need to tell you a few things, I have already told Naruto, and the Hokage, I have figured out some information on this koori girl that you might want to here."

I sat down on a chair in the dining area. Kakashi stayed standing and starting by saying "By the way, hi, anyways I have figured out that this Koori Niwazaki, she has a special Kekegenkai that people are trying to get. She can see the future." ((I know it sounds kind of cheesy but I couldn't think of anything better))

"That's why her mother died, she was walking to work and they thought it was in her blood but it was only on her dad's side." Kakashi continued "For now I need you and Naruto to look after her, and see if there is anything suspicious at the academy, and I have ordered Naruto to live with you for about a month. Koori doesn't live that far away but it is your choice if you want her to move in with you, or you can let her live in the apartment."

_Well she could tell me if anything happens to me, and it would be nice to have some company… but they will distract me from training._

"Alright that's all you need to know for now, I will keep in touch Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said quietly, and then left.


	2. New Squad, First Vision

Okies so I had a dream that ummz, there was a new character added no sakura HAHA, and there was a new girl named Koori-san, don't ask me why i dreamed this i honestly dun know why it just happened XD and i got an idea, I know for all sasunaru fans im sor

Okies so I had a dream that ummz, there was a new character added no sakura HAHA, and there was a new girl named Koori-san, don't ask me why i dreamed this i honestly dun know why it just happened XD and i got an idea, I know for all sasunaru fans im sorry i didn't write a fan fic on them but my dream gave me TONS OF IDEAS sowwy D:

Anyways I don't own Naruto… i own my dream, BUT I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SORRY OK? D:

Chapter 2

-Sasuke's narrating-

3 weeks later.

I woke up that night from a nightmare. Naruto across from me snoring up a storm; I walked across the hall and checked on Koori. I opened the door and quickly closed it. _She wasn't there._

I ran down the hall as fast as I could, I looked in all the rooms, she was no where to be found.

I ran back into my room and yelled at Naruto "Get up you dobe, Koori is gone." Naruto sat up and gave mea confused look. "But there's a lighting storm outside, who would go anywhere in that?" I looked out the window and checked if she was in the front maybe… nope.

Once I opened the door to go out, loud thundering began and a huge lightning bolt struck Konoha. I then heard a small whimper/scream, Naruto and my eyes met, and we ran into every room checking the closets.

1st bedroom, nothing. 2nd bedroom, nothing. In the third bedroom we found her teddy bear on the floor. Naruto rushed into to the 7th bedroom and busted open a closet door finding koori sitting on the floor, covering her ears and crying. Naruto picked her up and walked down the hall and said "Sasuke I found her."

I sighed in relief, and went down the hall. Koori was in Naruto's arms and she was fine…_ Good, now Kakashi won't kill us for losing her. _Naruto let her down and Naruto went back in the room we were sleeping in.

Naruto and I laid down on the beds and started sleeping when the door creaked open. _Ugggghhhh so tired what does she want. _Koori appeared and said "Can I umm... sleep in here, I'm really scared, and I hate sleeping alone during lightning storms."

I nodded and beckoned her to come over. "Naruto get the third mattress." I said. There was some lighting and thundering outside and Koori covered her ears. Naruto came in and pushed the mattresses together. Koori laid down on the middle mattress, while Naruto and I lay on either side of koori.

We all were under one blanket and fell asleep.

For the next 5 years Naruto and Sasuke protected Koori, they are more mature ;)

--Koori is narrating—

"Naruto, come on we have to go!" I screamed. _Today we enter the academy. We have all gone through so much together; let's hope at least 2 of us are together. _

-I threw Naruto a piece of toast as we rushed to the school.-

Sasuke said to Naruto, "Naruto, if we are late because of you I swear I will—""Hey come on you two this is a happy day. Let's all just hope we get there in time" I interrupted. We reached a point where we could see the entrance to the academy, the doors were slowly closing.

"AHH i don't think were going to make it" I said. Naruto replied instantly "No we have to make it if i don't get my headband today because im late will make me really mad." Sasuke agreed with Naruto, and we all rushed to slip in through the door. Naruto and i got through but we saw Sasuke. He wasn't going to make it! Naruto and I pulled the door trying to stop it, and as if by magic Sasuke was in and we were running to the classroom.

We sat in the nearest seats we could find. I was on sasukes left, and Naruto was on sasukes right. I whispered to them "Im starving didn't have time to eat this morning" I heard a grumble and Sasuke's eyes widened and we all giggled. "I brought some raisins along though you all can have some. XD" I handed Sasuke 10 and Naruto 10 and I got 9. I mean they do have bigger appetites.

We started slipping them into our mouths. Iruka sensei walked in and we shoved them all in our mouths. Great we have bubble cheeks now...

Iruka started calling names, so that we could some up and get our headbands. He called up Sasuke third. I high fived him as he went to get his headband. Naruto and I scooted together to fill the gap as Sasuke walked to the front of the room. Ino was called up, then Choji, then Naruto, and I right after him then last Shikamaru. We sat down next to each other and were about to be put into squads.

I grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it. I whispered "Man I don't want to be separated from either of you." I grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed his.

Iruka sensei put together the first squad it consisted of Hinata, Shikamaru, and shino. Then he announced squad 7 "Niwazaki, Koori, Uzumaki Naruto, and …Uchiha Sasuke!"

We walked back home not knowing what to do now and I finally said "Isn't it kind of weird that all of us are in a squad together?" Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto nodded and replied "Yea, it is ironic."

I looked at them and smiled "Well it might be weird but i am happy i am with you guys... you were my first friends." Sasuke and Naruto smiled with me. We walked down to the house, and I took out three cups and filled them with orange juice, "Ahhh, nothing like a glass of orange juice." Naruto said giggling a little bit.

Sasuke looked at the ceiling and then walked into the sitting room, Naruto and I followed as we downed our orange juice.

Sasuke sat on the end and I sat on the opposite while Naruto sat in between us. I raised my glass and said "To the new ninja squad!" Naruto, Sasuke and I tapped glasses. Naruto looked at our little piece of paper given to us; it gives us information of where to meet and everything. It said:

**Congratulations, Koori Niwazaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha, you have graduated from the academy and are now in a squad together.**

**Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Meet near the academy doors for your sensei early in the morning.**

I got to the name Kakashi Hatake and stopped, and I kept reading it over and over again.

_I remember the name. But why don't I remember his face…_

My face went numb and it was as if i was in another world. I saw a tall man, he had a green shinobi jacket on, and one of his eyes was covered. The man said "Sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path so i took another way…" I saw Naruto and his face with red as cherry, i stepped back and Naruto yelled "You made us come here so early and then you show up 5 hours later!"

I came back to reality. And Naruto was looking at me "Are you going to answer my question or what?"

I wiggled my face and turned to him, "Heh heh, heh heh, could you repeat that please?" Naruto replied "What time should we go there tomorrow?"

I looked at Sasuke and Naruto and said "It says early in the morning but I think we should go—"

Sasuke interrupted me and said "The letter says early in the morning so we will go early in the morning. "

Naruto whined "Ahh but I don't want to wake up early!" Sasuke said "If you want to become Hokage you have to be ready at any time." Naruto grumbled and walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You guys, always arguing" I got up and walked in to my bedroom, Sasuke followed me.

Sasuke said "So why did it take so long for you to answer?" I thought about what had happened "You guys are so boring I slipped into a day-dream XD" Sasuke's eye brow arched and said "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Koori-san" He chuckled and I giggled. He walked out of the room and I snuggled under my covers with my teddy bear.

"Koori get up were about ready to go to the academy for our first day" Naruto said excitedly. I rolled of the mattress and got dressed in my usual thin long sleeved purple shirt, white shinobi-like vest and teal colored shorts. I got my supplies pouch. Put on my shoes, and we left the house. We got to the doors by 8:30 am.

5 hours later...

I sat there in the blazing heat, Sasuke was asleep on the ground and Naruto was pacing back and forth. "Where is he?" I closed my eyes slowly and then suddenly a man walked up. I assumed it was our sensei the man said "Sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path so i took another way…" I saw Naruto and his face with red as cherry, Naruto yelled "You made us come here so early and then you show up 5 hours later!"

_Odd this is exactly what happened in my daydream..._

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, your new sensei" Kakashi said.

Please review my story I want to know what you think!


	3. First Mission, Mixed Emotions

Okies so I had a dream that ummz, there was a new character added no sakura HAHA, and there was a new girl named Koori-san, don't ask me why i dreamed this i honestly dun know why it just happened XD and i got an idea, I know for all sasunaru fans im sor

Okies so I had a dream that ummz, there was a new character added no sakura HAHA, and there was a new girl named Koori-san, don't ask me why i dreamed this i honestly dun know why it just happened XD and i got an idea, I know for all sasunaru fans im sorry i didn't write a fan fic on them but my dream gave me TONS OF IDEAS sowwy D:

Anyways I don't own Naruto… i own my dream, BUT I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SORRY OK? D:

Chapter 3

"Hello I am Kakashi Hatake your new sensei" Kakashi said. I nudged Sasuke and he looked up and said "Ugggghhhh, how long has he been here?" I replied "Only a few seconds, you didn't miss much."

We all stood up and Kakashi announced "Today we should be introducing ourselves but I'm too lazy to explain myself." I couldn't help but smile, I feel like that all the time. "Instead we are going to go on a mission; we are escorting Amaya Fujikaze, to the Sand Village." My eyes popped out. A mission on our first day? That's awesome!

Naruto said "All right!" Sasuke looked down to the ground and I whispered "You're tired huh? Well wake up we have to go pack for the mission." He looked up at me with a slight grin on his face and Naruto, Sasuke and I went home to go pack. I packed my blue pajamas. And my slippers, I might not need them but I always bring them!

My face went numb again just like last time. I was suddenly in the woods I saw myself fighting what looked like a road ninja from… the snow village I screamed for help, and I tried to take him on myself, and I got beaten down until it looked like I was unconscious. I came back to reality. I thought about what had happened, _after this mission I'm going to the Hokage and asking what all these, 'visions' are for…_

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, I saw Sasuke waiting at the door, and Naruto stuffing his bag with ramen. I laughed and said "Naruto I think 80 packs of ramen is enough XD" Naruto replied almost instantly "I have a big stomach and I'm sure the person we are protecting would like some and Sasuke could eat a lot—" I interrupted "C'mon lets just go I'm sure you have enough." I smiled and walked out the door behind Sasuke pulling Naruto by the ear.

I could hear Naruto whining but I kept pulling him until we passed the Uchiha gates.

We then ran to the gates and saw the person we were escorting. _She's beautiful_. Naruto was drooling and Sasuke was as calm as ever. I punched Naruto down, laughing at his stupidity, but that's why I like him as my friend he is the funniest one of them all, and funny guys are fun to be around XD

Amaya had red hair, and blue eyes, she was wearing a pink kimono, as if she was going to a party.

I reached my hand out to shake hers but she didn't shake she stood there like a statue. I took my hand back, Naruto shot his hand out to attempt to try and shake her hand, and she did. Why did she shake his hand and not mine? Oh well I'm not going to ask.

We walked to the gates of Konoha and Sasuke and I were side by side. Naruto was side by side with Amaya and Kakashi-sensei was behind us. We set up camp at night fall I boiled some water and we had ramen for dinner, then we started setting up our tents. We each had our own. Then we went to sleep.

In the morning I heard a rustle outside the tent, I got up, and saw Amaya walking off into the woods, and I quietly followed. We were about a mile away from the camp now. I stepped on a little twig and she jerked her head my way. I came out in the open and she threw down a small smoke bomb. The only thing wrong with this situation is… it wasn't Amaya-Chan.

It was the snow ninja, just like from my little vision. I screamed for help and while I was waiting I had to fight, to keep him here long enough so that we could catch this guy, I only knew two jutsu's that didn't help much, but thankfully there was a small stream of water next to me. I made the hand signs for my jutsu and said "Water style, water bend JUTSU!"

This allowed me to control the water for a little over twenty seconds. I pointed my fingers to the ninja, and said "Water Cage!" It started to form a little cage around him, but it wasn't strong enough, I threw a couple shuriken and a Kunai.

He dodged them all and came at me, i threw one more shuriken and I nailed him, then it poofed into a log. "Substitution!" I choked out, He appeared behind me, and knocked me out.

-Sasuke's now narrating-

Dark clouds surrounded me, and I saw my brother Itachi, suddenly he let out a high pitched scream one that sounded like Koori-sans, I sat up quickly, wide awake now, and I still heard the screaming.

I quickly ran to Koori's tent, and she was gone. I ran in the direction she was screaming. What's happening??

I reached her but she was on the ground and the ninja was standing over her. A sudden rage took over my body, and I felt as if I had to protect her or else I would die too. Suddenly Kakashi showed up and knocked the ninja out. Wow that was fast.

Kakashi took Koori's pulse then looked at me and said "Sasuke, me and Naruto are going to continue the mission, you take care of Koori, and take her back to the village, and back to your house, watch over her closely, and try and make sure your not being followed." I nodded and picked up Koori, her pulse was faint...

I took of for the village and by Night fall we were back the village, I walked back to the house, and set her down on a bed. I took a chair and watched over her. _Who was that guy, and why did he draw her away from camp. _I checked her temperature it finally went down to normal. I then slipped into a nap.

I woke up and she was still there, her pulse was good now, and her cuts and bruises were covered in ointment and medical wrap so she should be fine. I decided to wake her up.

Koori is narrating now

It had seemed like forever until i was woken up, i was running into nothingness. I slowly opened my eyes to a blinding light, some one was standing over me, but because it was so bright I didn't see him/her.

The person said "You're finally awake." It sounded just like Sasuke. I lifted my hand to me head and rubbed it, it hurt so bad… wait… THE ROAD NINJA! What happened?

I sat up and the person, now i know is Sasuke, grabbed my shoulders and said "You need to just lay down for a little bit."

I held my head in my hands, and said "What happened?" I whispered. Sasuke replied "You passed out, or you got knocked out. I don't know I wasn't there earlier enough." I nodded slowly and stepped out of bed.

Sasuke held me up for a minute, then said "You need to eat you have been out for three days." My hand clutched my stomach and I said "What did you have in plan?"

Sasuke said "I thought we would pick up some ramen, and then just walk around for a while…" I replied instantly "Anything with food and I'm good." I smiled and he grinned a little bit.

I went to get changed and Sasuke was waiting at the door. "Ok who's paying?" I said. "I will remember you lost your wallet and all of us are too lazy to go find it…" I nod and said "Oohh yyeeaa…." We walked down the alley and took a short cut to the Ramen shop.

I looked at Sasuke and asked "So where is Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke said in reply "They are currently taking Amaya Fujikaze to the sand village, they wanted to finish the mission." I nodded.

We walked around for a little bit. And then we were sitting against a building. I said "Sasuke, I'm sorry I dragged you all the way back here…" He replied "What I can't get is why you fought by yourself."

I said right back "I wanted to stall so that we could catch him." "Yes but you are not strong enough to be battling road ninjas all by yourself." Said Sasuke.

"Well what was I supposed to do stand there and get my butt whooped?" I said furiously. Sasuke nearly yelled "You should have taken one of us with you!" he grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit "What if worse had happened to you?!" I looked down, and one tear spilled down my cheek…

I broke out of his grasp and ran down to my old apartment... I opened the door and flopped down on my old mattress. I squeezed my old pillow and cried. I almost fell asleep when I heard the door creak open.

"I'm sorry" I heard a voice, assuming it was Sasuke's… it was.

I stood up facing the wall and I replied "It's ok." I turned around and I lunged toward him, nearly making him fall down, I hugged him. I was about to cry again but the next thing surprised me so much I didn't even think about crying anymore. I looked up and his face was so near to mine, he…he kissed me. His cold, yet soft lips discovered mine.

A whole new feeling took over me but I don't know what it is. I kissed him back and our lips were moving in perfect harmony. I stopped and looked down. _What am i doing...?_ I sighed and I walked out of the door. I said "Let's go back to the house I think Naruto will be coming in soon." I started walking and noticed he wasn't behind me, following, i walked back and Sasuke was still standing there. I said "Are you coming?" He started walking my way I took a step back so he could get out and he said quietly "We will never mention this to anyone. Ok?" I answered "Got it."

I nodded and we walked back to the house where Naruto was waiting. Naruto came my way and hugged me "Are you ok what happened?" I hugged Naruto "Ahh you know got in a fight and I was too weak, it was nothing really." I blushed out of embarrassment.

Sasuke looked over at me and I looked away. _What do i do now?_ My mind was such a blur.

At night I got into my bed, and I snuggled under my blankets. _When did my bed get so comfy? Lack of sleep, nah I have been asleep for 3 days, I guess I'm just weird… _

My door creaked open, I was too lazy to open my eyes, but I guess I had to. Sasuke was standing in the doorway. I sat up and he came toward me, he bent down and said "Sorry about earlier."

I looked at him and said "Don't worry, no harm XD It's not like you attacked me." Sasuke said "Still it was unnecessary." I looked down and he sat down next to me. I said "What are we going to do, do we even have feelings for each other or was it random Sasuke? "

Sasuke said "I honestly don't know Koori-san, it just happened…" I laid back down on my mattress and sighed. I finally said after a minute of silence "We are confusing people." Sasuke and I whisper giggled and Sasuke laid down next to me. "This might mean that we actually like each other." said Sasuke.

I smiled and said "Maybe, just maybe…" Sasuke turned his head "I think I'm going to go back to bed." He sat up a bit, kissed my cheek and left. That night I went to sleep confused, but peacefully. Because of what happened today, it started a new chapter in my life, a new and bumpy road.

Ending scene: Sasuke narrating:

I walked into my bedroom and saw Naruto in his boxers "Dear lord…" I slammed the door shut and Koori was laughing behind me. I smiled and said "Oh shut up"


	4. Koori in Comaland

Chapter 4 –Sasuke's narrating-

A secret relationship

Koori, Naruto, and I walked down to the academy for our next mission. Kakashi told us to come there for our next mission because apparently that's where the 'parade' is starting. Koori and Hinata are going undercover as princesses from the Land Of Fire. Apparently the real princess has a stalker and we have to find him.

The rest of Hinata's group is off on a mission, trying to find a secret place.

-Flashback-

"Naruto, can you help me put my necklace on? It's not cooperating!" Koori said a bit frustrated, I walked down the hall and Naruto was still get dressed. "Getting in my undercover suit too, I'll be there in a minute!!"

I said to Naruto "It's ok, I got it Naruto, and I already have my suit on." I walked into Koori's room, and I saw her struggling with her necklace. "Put your hair in front of you." She took her hair in her and I grabbed the chain, I hooked it onto the little circle and adjusted it. She let her hair down and turned around.

"Thanks you would not know how hard it is to put that on yourself!" Koori said. I smiled and said "Oh do you have any weapons on you what so ever? Looks to be you are only in a dress, nice shoes, and jewelry."

"Not quite!" she pulled up her dress to her knees and kunai's were strapped to her legs. She let her dress fall and she took her purse and took out 4 shuriken, then reached for her hair, what looked like a little pin was 2 kunai's and a handheld smoke bomb.

"I stand corrected."

She laughed and said "Ok we need to go the parade starts in about 10 minutes!" we ran out the door. I followed and dragged Naruto along. "Alright we need to get you on the rolling stage thing, and get microphones hooked up, so we can communicate" I said on the way, when we got there we got on our communication devices. Hinata and Koori hopped on the rolling stage and she was off, I looked at her leaving, then I started cheering and stuff like any other person would do.

I am undercover and at a parade what else am I supposed to do? Naruto and I walked in the back of the crowd. I said into the microphone, "I'm looking around but i don't see anyone suspicious, no one with weapons…"

Kakashi's voice boomed into me ear "Koori, Hinata do you see anyone?" Hinata answered "I don't see anyone, Koori?" Koori said quietly "I don't see anyone either… wait... there is one, his face is covered, and he's in a camouflage suit. One second, he's lifting up his hand…"

I looked for what she was pointing out but I couldn't see him.

"DUCK HINATA!" She screamed. Suddenly a Kunai shot through the air, right at their heads. Naruto darted in the direction of the Kunai. I jumped up high to see a bird's eye view. I heard people screaming and saw them running, and then I saw the stalker ninja.

I ran toward him and threw 3 shuriken. He dodged them all and he started using hand signs, it took me all about 3 seconds to figure out what he was doing. The ninja screamed "FIRE STYLE, _FIREBALL JUTSU!"_ I decided I would do the same, but I had mastered this jutsu, so I knew i would be better.

Naruto used the multi shadow clone jutsu, and I used the same jutsu he did. I let out all my energy into one big fireball. When the fire finally let me see something the ninja was gone, I saw him chasing Hinata, and Koori. Naruto, I, and Kakashi, raced after him.

-Koori is narrating now-

_This isn't a stalker this is a murderer! A…murker!_ I grabbed Hinata's hand and we flew off, Hinata let go and she went in a different direction, I nodded, she was going to get some back up if needed. I made the ninja follow me into the open so that the group could see us. I went into a worn down warehouse

I saw a vent and i climbed into it. I watched as he came in. He looked around for me. Sasuke buzzed in my ear "Koori where are you??" I answered "Oohh Sasuke!" I started scrambling down the vent; i heard the ninja scream "Fire style! Fireball JUTSU!

The whole place became engulfed in flames. I looked down from a little whole, and the whole building was on fire, the ground under me became blazing hot, I started panicking. _What am i going to do?!_ Suddenly i heard sensei's voice "CHIDORI!" Kakashi blew up part of the ceiling and part of the vent; I climbed through a hole and climbed out. Kakashi grabbed my hand and helped me out. Naruto landed next to me and said "Where did the bastard go?" I tried to think. "He came in the front door… and he lit the place on fire… never mind it doesn't matter are you all ok?"

Sasuke appeared behind me "He tried to kill you Koori, where did he go?"

I pointed toward the Hotel, it was also abandoned, but i think that's where we hid the princess. Naruto and Kakashi took off. I stood there. _Ughh all i did was help him, im so stupid! _

Sasuke took my shoulders in his hands delicately, "Are you hurt?" I answered "I'm fine, honestly I'm just disappoin—"Sasuke gasped and whispered "Koori." I felt a piercing pain in my stomach, i looked down and 3 kunai's had gone clean through me.

Blood has started running down my body, my sight became woozy. Sasuke stood there in awe, and yelled "SENSEI, NARUTO, HE TRICKED US, AND HE INJURED KOORI."

"Koori got hurt again? Main she is a magnet for injuries!" I heard Naruto buzz in my ear. Something picked me up and said "Ahh you are well known to all missing ninja Koori Niwazaki", an arm attached onto my leg and I heard Naruto "Hang on Koori!"

More blood drained from my wounds, I tried to stay conscious. I used all my strength to grab a kunai. I jabbed him in the side with it, and he screamed in pain, I winced and passed out.

I went into a dream. _I think I'm in a coma… oh well at least nothing more can happen to me._

I walked around. I was in a field of flowers; i saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi in the distance. I started running and yelled "Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi!"

I grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and he dissolved. I went around to see their faces but they had none. I poked Kakashi, and he dissolved too. I looked at Sasuke and I didn't poke him, I mean what would it do other than dissolve… I walked around and i sat down in the grass.

I sighed and said to myself "What do I do now?"

-Sasuke is Narrating Now-

Naruto grabbed onto Koori's leg and yelled "Hang on Koori!" Koori lifted her hand and stabbed the guy with a kunai. He let go of her, and she when flying toward the ground, I ran as fast as I could and dived to catch her.

She laid on the ground motionless. I checked her pulse, it was faint but there. I picked her up and too her to Kakashi. "What are we going to do; most of her blood has drained out of her."

Kakashi thought for a second and said "Take her to the hospital pronto, a little more blood and she is _dead_."

I picked her up but then Naruto came up and said "I'll take her, you stay here and fight!" I looked down at her, she was so pale…

I handed her to Naruto and my heart died… it felt like i was handing over my life.

I went to fight and Naruto took off.

-Naruto is now narrating-

I took her in my arms and started running to the hospital, it was 5 miles away. _Hold on koori! You will be ok! I promise!_

I passed the ever blooming Sakura trees, one mile... four to go. I looked at her face, she was like a cloud. White, and big, but so calm, so motionless, like a doll.

I passed some animals, and then kiba flew my way. He quickly turned around and said "Naruto stop, what are you doing the bad guy that I heard of is that way!" I said "Hey when did you get here"

Kiba answered "That's not the point! What happened?" He looked at Koori "Oh my god is she ok!?"

Naruto replied "No, she's not, a little more blood and she is dead." Kiba said "Ok, she is the on dying right now, im going with you, to make sure she gets to the hospital without any road ninja stopping you."

I put my fingers to her neck, waiting for a pulse. ……bloop…………………………………………………………..bloop…………………………………………………………………………….bloop.

I frowned and started running again. _Come on Koori, keep breathing._

-Sasuke is now Narrating-

I saw Naruto run, and I went off to fight. The ninja was ahead of us and Kakashi said "Ok this isn't any missing ninja; this guy is an elite shinobi."

I looked Kakashi and nodded. I used my fireball jutsu once i was close enough and i got his foot a little bit, I threw my kunai and before it hit him, i ignited it with phoenix fireball jutsu. It hit the side of his arm and he screamed in pain.

I threw a kick at him, but he caught my foot and threw me at a tree. Kakashi went at him with sharingan. He used a jutsu that made ice knife things fly in his direction.

On of the flying knives slit his neck and he dropped about 50 feet from where he was in the trees. I dived at him and kicked him in the chest and he went down hard. I got on top of him and punched him over and over again. "This….is…. what…… you…..get…for…HURTING KOORI" I punched him one last time as hard as i could.

I off of him and Kakashi checked his pulse. He was alive... But barely... a lot of has blood drained from him. I started running toward the hospital... Koori should be there by now…

-20 minutes later. Im to lazy to describe the way there XD-

I got to the hospital… Kakashi sensei had taken the road ninja to a place in the village where he would be kept for questioning.

I ran into the hospital, and went to the front desk and asked the lady "Has koori Niwazaki gotten in yet?!"

The nurse pointed down the hall "Room 110" I dashed down the hall.

106...108…110!

I broke through the door and saw the nurses around her; Naruto was standing, trying to see what was happening.

I looked at her face between two nurses. She was pure white; i squeezed into the little circle around her and held her hand. She was freezing.

-Koori is now narrating-

I walked around what i now call coma land… The fields kept going on and on. I finally plopped down and started pulling grass out of frustration. I cried a bit. I layed down on the grass, and said "Man, why is there nothing here." I sat up again and sniffled.

I then felt pressure around my wrist.

-Meanwhile, Sasuke now narrating-

I though really hard about how i could contact with her... There was one jutsu... It would transfer me into her mind, butt if she wakes up while im there, i might get stuck there for a while...

I used my sharingan and used my jutsu to transfer myself into her mind.

I dropped into a field of grain and hit the ground. I looked around and there was nothing. And when i say nothing i mean absolutely nothing! I called her name out "Koori? KOORRII!!"

I saw a head pop up and I ran toward it. I saw her face turn to me and she smiled a great big grin.

-Koori is now narrating-

I heard Sasuke call my name. I sat up with a start and looked around. Sasuke was running toward me and i smiled. I stood up and nearly hugged him but then i said "You have a face! You aren't going to dissolve on me are you?"

He arched a brow and took me in his arms and hugged me. I started thinking... _I'm glad to see him but how the crap did he get here??_

I looked at him and said "Umm, yea how did you get here, and are you even real?"

He chuckled and said "I used my sharingan to get inside your head to talk to you, and to see you." I nodded and replied "I don't know how you could even do that but ok! You would not believe how happy i am to see you!"

I hugged him tightly and said "Now… how do I get out of here." Sasuke held me tightly and said "I don't know the nurses are trying to stop the bleeding."

I nodded and said "Naruto is ok right? Naruto and Kakashi are ok…"

Sasuke reassured me they were all alright. I said "I am so sorry that I made all this happen, I promise I won't be so needy anymore. I need to start learning to protect myself so that I'm not a burden to you and Naruto. My face suddenly numb and I went out of reality. Sasuke was underwater. I was above him but there was ice between us, I yelled something but I couldn't read my lips, sasukes hand touched the ice and he sunk out of sight.


End file.
